A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved riding vehicle which includes a grasping mechanism for grasping various objects.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, riding vehicles molded from plastic and including several wheels on which a child may ride have become popular. Prior art riding vehicles primarily have been intended for the sole purpose of riding by a child and for doing various stunts as riding over ramps, bridges and the like. These prior art vehicles primarily correspond to adult size vehicles such as automobiles and sport cars and generally have been capable of performing no functions other than providing a means of transportation and, thus, entertainment for the child.